Teen Titans Thanksgiving
by BrahC
Summary: A short story about what goes on Thanksgiving night with the Teen Titans. T for minor language


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics.  
**

**Updated 11-24-12: ****beautifulpurpleflame did me the gracious honor of revising this story and giving me an idea for a better end. All changes are due in some part or entirely to her. Go check out her stories, she has a little something for everyone :)**

Thanksgiving

Robin was out on patrol, scouring the Jump City streets and thoroughly enjoying the late-afternoon weather. Instead of taking his motorcycle he just decided that he'd cut his patrol short and look around the notorious, lower-class district of Jump City. Besides, they had just locked up a good amount of criminals in the past week and he expected most of the city to be quiet on Thanksgiving day. If real trouble arose they would get an alert and grudgingly head out to fight crime. Patrolling today of all days was more of a formality for the Boy Wonder than an actual attempt at finding and fighting crime. Since the four other teenagers were exhausted they decided to call in their little-used vacation time to relax and enjoy the pseudo-holiday instead of doing their respective patrols. He didn't blame them. If it wasn't for his inhumanely strict sense of routine, instilled by Batman, he probably would have taken today off too.

He came to the city graveyard as the sun was about to disappear under the horizon and noticed an odd sight: Fang stood above a plainly marked gravestone.

Robin crouched atop an elevated building, keeping a close eye on the spider-faced villain. As wary as he was of criminals, he knew mourning a loved one was not a crime and even sympathized with the mutant as well. After all, he had lost his parents to the freezing grip of death as well and knew how much that hurt.

After a few minutes spying, the Boy Wonder decided Fang wasn't up to any trouble and decided to head back to the tower; he promised himself he would call it quits as soon as the sun was out of view…and that was ten minutes ago.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were lounging on the couch, playing Gamestation. Some sort of robotic green character was getting its ass kicked by a noticeably bigger blue robot.

"Duuuuuuuude" Beast Boy said in his traditional whining voice. Cyborg smirked, knowing how distressed his friend was at his total annihilation.

"Sorry Grass-stain, but if Atlas couldn't kick my butt at this game you sure as hell can't either," he said with a wink at his green friend.

"So not cool, man. I'll get you sometime, just you wait!"

"Please friends, do you wish to dine with the napkins of pink or the napkins of orange?" Starfire asked as she was setting up special plates and cutlery usually reserved for holidays like today. She was more than ecstatic about their use because of the fact that they were used for special times and she always took it upon herself to decorate for festivities. Beast Boy usually helped too but he was currently busy getting thrashed by Cyborg.

"Uh…Star? I think orange would be a better color than pink for tonight…I mean, you're the only one who really likes pink anyway," Cyborg responded.

"Yeah I mean, pink is a really girly color and even though Robin and I don't really like it, and we all know Cyborg probably deep down has a _love_ for pink," Beast Boy gave Cyborg a wink at this point to which he responded with an annoyed face, "it would probably give Raven a headache."

Cyborg just looked at his friend with a look of feigned annoyance, turned and faced the television screen, and promptly finished off the green robot.

"Awwwww maaan!"

"The napkins of orange it shall be! Thank you friends, I shall grab them and set them and then we shall have a momentous feast as soon as friend Robin arrives home!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah this way Raven doesn't try and throw you out the window for hurting her brain with such 'gaudy colors that no one should have to look, let alone use, at the dinner table'." The last few words were done mockingly by Beast Boy in Raven's signature monotone, earning a snicker from both Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven finished another chapter in her book and, after replacing its bookmark in its new and proper place, closed it shut. She had been so engrossed in a science fiction romance twist of the Iliad that she had sat up, hunched over in her bed furiously flipping through its engaging pages, ignoring the growing ache in her back as the hours flew by.

Now the pain was unbearable and she silently chastised herself for indulging in fiction to the point it caused her physical harm. She was supposed to be the most mature of the Titans. She would meditate day in and day out in order to keep her emotions in check, so she couldn't help but mutely curse her guilty indulgence in decent romance novels such as the one she recently closed. Standing up and grabbing an empty mug beside her, she stretched out to relieve her aching muscles.

Making her way down to the halls to join the others, she gave a monstrous yawn: her body's way of telling her she needed sleep. The doors slid open to admit her into the ops room and she was promptly greeted by another headache inducing moment

"Hah! Suck it tin man I finally kicked your butt at MechBattle!"

"Beginners luck grass stain," Cyborg grumbled

"Beginner?! I've been playing this thing as long as you have!"

"Then amateurs luck man! Everyone knows I…"

Raven shook her head, trying to drown them out and prevent her impending headache. "Boys. _Especially_ those boys. Always quarrelling," she muttered as she walked towards the counter and began preparing more tea.

"Please Raven, what is it that Beast Boy wishes friend Cyborg to suck on, and why does he wish him to suck on it after winning a game?" Starfire asked innocently

"Uh…don't worry about it Starfire, it's not important."

"But I wish to know. Please tell me friend!"

"He wants more of your home made banana popsicles, Starfire. You should make some for tonight." Raven wasn't sure it was possible to go red in the face and gag at the same time but now she knew it was quite possible. Having to explain something crude like that and think of a gross dessert was not much fun. Neither was lying but she wasn't about to explain something like that to Starfire.

"Guys I'm back. Let's get the food out and eat, I'm starving." Robin announced as the doors revealed his presence.

Being an empath, Raven could feel the slight tinge of sadness attached to his emotional spectrum, but that soon was greatly overpowered by the joy exuded by all of her friends at seeing their leader back home with the accompanying promise of a feast. She was thankful for many things, good books, herbal tea, and her friends especially. But as a splitting headache began to rear its ugly head from viewing such bright emotions, she couldn't help but feel grateful for aspirin too.

"Uh Star? Why are the napkins pink? It's not even a normal pink it's painfully bright neon pink." Robin was the first to look at the newly set placements in anticipation of dinner.

"Because Beast Boy agreed with Cyborg when he said that we should have orange napkins and friend Raven suggested I do the exact opposite of what Beast Boy says," Starfire said completely honest. "So I have decided we shall use the napkins of pink!"

"What?! That's so not cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed. As his voice reached her ears he noticed the slight way her eyes winced and one of her pale hands reached up to gently massage her right temple. "Guess you'll just get stuck with an even worse headache. You're already holding your head 'cause one's started up, aren't you?"

'Just my luck,' the dark girl thought to herself. 'The one day I actually anticipate problems from that dork and try to preemptively cut him off is the one day he decides not to be too much of a pill." And with a deadpan face she pulled out the aspirin, as well as her tea bags, musing that maybe she was thankful that Beast Boy _could_ restrain himself and not get on her nerves too badly during special occasions.

It was moments like these that were truly special for her. And Azar knows that besides her (secret) romance novel affection, (secret) moments with Garfield were taken to heart as well.

Starfire noticed her dark friend lost in thought, believing her to be in the midst of bemoaning the bright napkins and her aches of the head. Always the one to instantly jump at the chance to make friends feel better, the alien girl smiled wide and made an announcement she was sure would brighten everyone's day.

"Friend Raven has suggested I make frozen banana treats in celebration of the day of thanks." The girl struck a heroic pose with a fist extended high into the air. "After we finish our feasting I shall prepare to pickle and freeze the treats and arrange the dipping mustard!"

Four Titans promptly stared at the dark girl, one grinning ear to ear and three with mouths hanging open.

Raven, with an incredulous look at her alien friend, let out a defensive "uhh…" as she extracted two pills rather than her usual one. She was going to need the extra dose pretty soon…

***AN: My first story! I wrote this mainly to test out my writing and hopefully improve upon it. I have an idea for a much larger TT fanfiction but I'd like to continue and improve my writing in order to do it justice and bring it to life.**

**Constructive criticism most desired :)**


End file.
